


After battle

by Rose_1444



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Soden, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Triss might realised something after battle of Soden. Did Yennefer felt same ?
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 13





	After battle

The battle field was quite. She wake up feeling cold. Her hand slowly moved against her belly where she felt her wound. She bite her lips in pain. The woman was sorceress. She tried to focus her remind energy to focus on connection to others.

"Tissaia? Yennefer? Koral?! Is anyone here and alive?!" Her thoughts was as screaming. She felt a fear Geralt close eyes for moment, her voice sounded so soft as she talked to him. Specialy from such a closenes. "We can leave in the morning " He said quietly loking to her eyes as he said it. He is still little suprise she wanted to go with him.

When Triss returned back to Yennefer and she get kiss on her cheeck it make her smile even wider. That gently and soft touch of Yen lips on her cheeck make her feel even better. She grinned and feel how she blushed and watched Yennefer perform the exam when Tissaia congratulated her she pulled Yen to hugs. "See I said you will amazed everyone " she giggles and keep her arms around her before even she give her similar gently and quick kiss on cheeck was inside of her core. What if is everyone from her side dead. What if they fall ? 

She licked her lips and tried to focus again.

"Tissaia?Koral ? Yen !" The last name was important for her. She need to know other sorceress was alive but she mostly feel worry about Yennefer. They had been closed on academy but when they finished their life took them to separate ways. She realised few things about it in the night before battle. But now was maybe late for trying to fix it.

Basically no one was answering. She bite her lips harder and tried to slowly get up feeling tears possible falling from her eyes. She sit back on the ground.

Then it happened. 

"Triss !" That voice. She would recognize Yennefer voice everywhere. She looked to that direction noticed other mages coming to her with slow steps. She had been all cover by ash but it looked she is alive. "I am so glad I found you alive!" She spoke quickly. 

"Yennefer!" She had to smile see her alive was feeling like win of the battle. The other sorceress gently offer her helping hand till she noticed Triss wound. Then surprised Triss as she kneel down and put her still warm hand on hers. Yen hand still felt as the magic itself. Felt after chaos.

"Yen no it's alright " She shakes head but look of her friend make her swallow every other words. Yennefer watched her with surprisingly soft expression on as she was healing her wound. Triss meet her purple eyes of her friend and blushed slightly. 

"Others …?" She asked quietly as she ley fingers of her hand brushed Yen fingers which she was still healing her. 

"Probably teleportated safe , it's just me and you now " Yennefer said and she with second till now free hand touched Triss hand and slowly connected their fingers. 

Triss eyes widen. Could it mean? She make mental note for herself that when they will be safe she will try to find it out. 

"Will you be able to do portal for us ?" Yennefer looked up to her eyes again and smiled little bit nervously. Yennefer hate being weak but freeing her chaos and healing Triss make her weak. 

"I should be yes " Triss nodded and closed eyes for moment before she opened a portal next to them. She still had remind strenge. Remind chaos. Yennefer lips curved slightly see the portal. She still keep holding younger sorceress hand and helped her up. Triss bite her lips she felt weak and was happy Yennefer did supported her as she pulled her arm around Triss. Triss hugged her same way. She did not know for sure where portal will bring them but she could not say that to Yennefer so as they slowly went in they fall.

The portal throw them out in the old room. Triss groaned as she fall on her back and Yennefer fall next to her. The dust get in to the air. Triss confused looked around and after all tension in battle she started to laughing. 

"What is so funny Triss ?" Yen asked after she looked around too she could not help own laughs. 

"From all continent you had decide to take us to your old room in Aretusa ?" She looked on Triss surprised. 

The sorceress had on lips smiles still when she answered back. "I had been feeling safe her , " 

Yennefer felt urge to touch Triss face and she slowly did. "Just that ?" She asked quietly. 

"No " Red hair mage mumbled looking on Yennefer lips. "I felt happy because we had been spending time together," She said slowly. Then decided to try she leaned closer and still give Yennefer possibility to move and not kiss her back. They had been breathing same air and it was in the end Yen who leaned to kiss Triss soft lips. 

"What about spending time together now ?" Yennefer voice was low sensual and it sent spark of energy through Triss body. 

"Yes," That only word was breathed by Triss before they forget on battle for kisses and time they had need to catch up.


End file.
